bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
|-|2019.12.23= * New Event! Beesmas has come around again. With that, a fellow friend has came back... ** Returning Traveling Bear: Bee Bear has returned! He's still as jolly as from last year. Take part in his limited questline in order to obtain... ** New mechanic: Cub Buddies! These cute little cubs were brought to life with the magic of Beesmas! They can help activate Ability Tokens and can occasionally drop gifts for you ** New location: Beesmas Tree. The huge tree can be found in front of the Ant Gate. It looks nice and big, but it's missing something... ** 2 new items: Ornaments and Ornament Presents. Ah! The tree is missing ornaments. Collect ornaments from every NPC in order to decorate the tree. The ornaments each give you small bonuses. Once you've collected enough, you can open up the presents found around the map! * New rarity type: Mythic! A special new tier above Legendary, the bees belonging to this category are extremely difficult to get. Speaking of bees... * 3 new bees: Vector Bee, Tadpole Bee, and Spicy Bee! ** Vector Bee: A bee brought to life by an extremely complex trigonometric equation. ** Tadpole Bee: A tiny bee that wants to be a frog when it grows up. ** Spicy Bee: An extremely scorching bee that produces extra hot honey. * 2 new mechanics: Radiation and Mutation! Upgrade your bees with a specific mutation! They can give each a bee a bonus stat along with a hive color change. Bees that are radioactive are more likely to receive a mutation. * New passive mob: Frogs! A hopping little creature that can spawn bubbles and collect ability tokens for you. * 4 new items: Box-O-Frogs, Neonberry, Bitterberry, Atomic Treat ** Box-O-Frogs: A small box that when used, it spawns 3 frogs in the field you're standing in ** Neonberry: A mysterious item that raises a bee's bond by 500 and make them radioactive ** Bitterberry: Another mysterious item that raises a bee's bond by 100 and can possibly give a mutation. ** Atomic Treat: A specialized treat that will guarantee a mutation when fed to a bee. * Quality of Life addition: Auto-Jelly. Look for certain features quickly such as if it needs to be Gifted, a Mythic/Legendary, and/or has a mutation. Be careful, it spends your Royal Jelly quickly. * New Stats: Hive Convert Rate, Pollen from Bubbles, Pollen from Flames * Map Alterations: ** Map reverts back to the Christmas colors of Beesmas 2018 ** Couple of obbies are added as an extra challenge * Balance Changes: ** Accessory changes: *** Demon Mask: +20% to +25% Red Pollen, +100% Flame Conversion added, +25% Bomb Pollen removed *** Diamond Mask: +20% to +25% Pollen, +50% Capacity to x1.5 Capacity, +100% Gathering Bubble Pollen added, +25% Pollen from Bees removed *** Gummy Mask: +20% to 10% Instant Goo Conversion, +30% to +25% Pollen, +75% to +100% Goo, x1.25 Capacity added, +50% Pollen from Tools removed, +10% Instant Conversion removed ** Badge changes: *** Pumpkin badges bonus changed to x1.2/x1.4/x1.6/x1.8/x2 Hive Convert Rate *** Coconut badges bonus changed to x1.04/x1.08/x1.12/x1.16/x1.2 White Pollen *** Pepper badges bonus changed to x1.02/x1.04/x1.06/x1.08/x1.1 Bomb Pollen ** Bee changes: *** Bubble Bee: Gifted bonus changed from +15% Bomb Pollen to x2 Gathering Bubble Pollen *** Fire Bee: Gifted bonus changed from +25% Red Bomb Pollen to x2 Gathering Flame Pollen |-|2019.09.28 = * New zone: ** 2 new fields: Coconut Field and Pepper Patch ** Spirit Bear: An elderly bear who's seen more than the others. Take part in 30 difficult quests to earn yourself bountiful rewards, specifically the elusive item, Spirit Petals ** Coconut Crab: A huge boss that guards access to the Coconut Cave. It can dish out and tank hits well, and the faster you kill it, the more rewards you get ** Two new shops: Petal Shop and Coconut Cave. These two shops contain four new end-game items ** Wind Shrine: A mysterious monument that has withstand the test of time. Donating items to it may yield some interesting results... including Windy Bee * Returning Traveling Bear, Sun Bear: Sun Bear returns for the third time. He's not here to vacation, however. He needs your help. Bean Bugs have accidentally broken out from his cage. Complete his quest line and earn yourself 250 Tickets * Four new end-game items: Coconut Canister, Coconut Clogs, Petal Belt, and Petal Wand * New mobs: Aphids and Bean Bugs: ** Aphids: These pesky creatures spawn from leaves occasionally. Defeating them awards some items ** Bean Bugs: Bugs released by Sun Bear, these passive mobs appear in fields to spit Jelly Beans all over the field * New raid boss, Wild Windy Bee: A bee that causes massive destruction in fields when encountered. You'll need to face this bee head on if you want to try and tame one * New bee, Windy Bee!: An ethereal event type as powerful as the weather itself. It can only be tamed from donating Cloud Vials to the Wind Shrine * New items: Coconut, Tropical Drink, Cloud Vial, and Spirit Petal. * Memory Match: A match-minigame type game. Match card pairs together in order to win items * Item Hotbar: Toggle keys are no more. Drag consumable items in the hotbar to use them with keys 1-6. * Map alterations: ** Glass over Red HQ removed ** Players can now pass through the trees in the Pine Tree Forest without getting stuck ** Mantises in the Pine Tree Forest spawn under the biggest trees ** One of the Scorpions in the Rose Field spawn under the roses. * Balance Changes: ** Instant Conversion is buffed more while pollen collection is nerfed slightly in order to have less trips to the Hive. ** Accessory changes *** Mid-game masks (Honey Mask, Fire Mask, Bubble Mask) now have their own passive. Gummy Mask, Demon Mask, and Diamond Mask also own these passives respectively if the player have the mid-game mask correlated to them (Honey to Gummy, Fire to Demon, Bubble to Diamond). *** Honeycomb Belt: +120% to +100% Loot Luck, +100,000 Capacity lost *** Honey Mask: +150% to +50% Honey from Tokens, +15% to +12% Bee Ability Rate *** Fire Mask: x1.7 to x1.5 Red Pollen, +11% to +15% Bee Ability Rate, +20% Instant Red Conversion added *** Bubble Mask: x1.7 to x1.5 Blue Pollen, +11% to +15% Bee Ability Rate, +20% Instant Blue Conversion added *** Gummy Mask: +50% to 75% Goo, +30% to +20% Goo Conversion, +12% to 20% Bee Ability Rate, +10% Instant Conversion added. Passive cost also changed to 30, with Gummy's Abilities adding +3 stack instead of +1. *** Demon Mask: x2 to x1.5 Red Pollen, +50% to 25% Bomb Pollen, +12% to 20% Bee Ability Rate, +30% Instant Red Conversion and +20% Pollen added *** Diamond Mask: x2 to x1.5 Blue Pollen, +50% to +25% Pollen from Bees, +12% to 20% Bee Ability Rate, +30% Instant Blue Conversion and +20% Pollen added, +200% Honey From Tokens removed. **Badge changes *** Battle badge Master and Grandmaster reduced (100k to 50k, 2m to 1m) *** Ability Badge Master and Grandmaster reduced (2.5m to 1m, 50m to 10m) *** Sunflower badges bonus changed to +10%/+20%/+30%/+40%/+50% Capacity *** Mushroom badges bonus changed to +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% Instant Red Conversion *** Blue Flower badges bonus changed to +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% Instant Blue Conversion *** Pineapple badges bonus changed to +3%/+6%/+9%/+12%/+15% Instant White Conversion *** Coconut and Pepper badges added ** Mob drop rates buffed ** Stump Field is more dominated to blue ** Evictions are now unobtainable. Any evictions owned are now gone from the player's inventory ** Sparkles from faces now cover 13 flowers instead of 4 ** Vicious Bee's Impale Ability can now miss like a normal attack * Existing Changes ** If a player owns the Diamond Mask, the parkour to it remains lit forever ** Eggs can be used in hive slots even if it is filled with a bee already ** Fireflies move quicker. They also drop individual Moon Charm tokens, meaning that players will only see their Moon Charm token, rather than race for it ** New tier for Snail Amulet: Supreme ** Rogue Vicious Bee now has a gifted variant which yields higher Stinger drops. In addition, players earn a bonus 5 Stingers per day first kill * Bug Fixes ** Clover badges now properly award the bonus luck ** The "Unlimited Gumdrop" buff from the Glue Dispenser now counts towards the Gummy Morph |-|2019.05.13 = * Content related to Egg Hunt 2019: Scrambled in Time was removed ** Includes Flight of the Bumble Egg, the quests to obtain it, and Plastic Eggs ** Does not include Marshmallow Bees, Jelly Beans, The Blue Maze, or other added or changed content not limited to the event ** Plastic Egg tokens were replaced with Ticket tokens |-|2019.04.17 = * Featured in Egg Hunt 2019: Scrambled in Time * New quests ** Egg Hunt Info added with quest to obtain ROBLOX item Flight of the Bumble Egg ** New Egg Hunt 2019 quests added to Black Bear, Mother Bear, Brown Bear, Panda Bear, Science Bear, Polar Bear, Gifted Bucko Bee, Gifted Riley Bee, and Stick Bug * New items ** Plastic Egg - scattered around the Base Grounds, used in the event quest for Brown Bear ** Jelly Beans - scatter a variety of beans that offer different bonuses and reward you for sharing with others ** Marshmallow Bee - turn in three to Egg Hunt Info to get the event egg, consume the rest for a long-time boost * Map alterations ** Added The Blue Maze ** Adjusted some areas for Plastic Egg tokens * Balance changes ** Sunflower badge bonus changed to capacity at x1.1/x1.2/x1.3/x1.4/x1.5 ** Pumpkin badge bonus changed to conversion amount at +20/+40/+60/+80/+100 ** Riley Bee conversion amount from 110 to 120 ** Carpenter Bee conversion amount from 100 to 120 ** Lion Bee movespeed from 20.3 to 19.6, conversion amount from 140 to 160 ** Shy Bee conversion amount from 80 to 140 ** Cobalt Bee conversion time from 4 to 3 ** Crimson Bee conversion time from 4 to 3 ** Gummy Bee conversion amount from 640 to 700 ** Tabby Bee movespeed from 17.5 to 16.1, conversion amount from 80 to 160, conversion time from 4 to 3 ** Gummy Mask passive cost from 25 to 20 *** Gummy Bear Morph goo from +100% to x2, Gummy Bee attack from +100 to +300 * System Page has a button to disable the Micro-Converter hotkey and now lists the capacity multiplier |-|2019.04.05 = * New quests ** Black Bear offers 20 new quests that culminate in awarding a Star Jelly ** Science Bear's final quest nerfed, 100 Tickets and 10 Magic Beans awarded to anyone who completed it beforehand * New items ** Inventory - Micro-Converter, Field Dice ** Accessories - Blue Port-O-Hive, Red Port-O-Hive, Golden Rake, Spark Staff * New mechanics - Leaves, colorless attack boosts * New badge - Quest Grandmaster * Map alterations ** Pine Tree Field made more square, surrounding area expanded ** Glass roof built over Red HQ ** Gummy Bee Egg Claim added near Ant Challenge, requires passing through Ant Gate ** Gummy Bee moved from exterior of Ticket Tent to Gummy Bee Egg Claim ** Festive Bee Egg added to Ticket Tent ** Door to King Beetle Lair now changes colors ** Part of fence around Dandelion Field removed * UI alterations ** Player list removed ** Chat moved into top-right corner ** Honey and pollen bars added to top with amount and rate ** Menu enlarged ** New reward screen for quests ** Sources added for messages about many tokens claimed ** New message when died ** Icons display overhead when using items ** Sprouts now have a flower icon next to their amount ** Field boosts have unique icons ** System Page has a button to disable pollen/honey text and now lists stats for red attack, blue attack, colorless attack, attack multiplier, goo, and goo conversion ** Renamed "Container Space" to "Capacity", "Luck" to "Loot Luck", and "Damage Reduction" to "Defense" * Balance changes ** Bees *** Gather amount per level from 10% to 5% *** Bomb ability gather amount per level from 5% to 10% *** Movespeed bonus when far away from x2 to x1.5 *** Basic Bee gifted ability changed from +20% pollen to x1.2 pollen *** Bomber Bee attack from 1 to 2, gifted bonus from +10% to +15% *** Brave Bee attack from 3 to 5 *** Bumble Bee gather amount from 15 to 18, gifted bonus from +20% to +25% *** Cool Bee attack from 1 to 2 *** Hasty Bee movespeed from 17.5 to 19.6 *** Rascal Bee attack from 2 to 3, gifted bonus from +20% to +25% *** Stubborn Bee attack from 1 to 2 *** Bubble Bee attack from 1 to 3, gifted bonus from +10% to +15% *** Bucko Bee attack from 2 to 3 *** Commander Bee attack from 3 to 4 *** Demo Bee attack from 2 to 3, gifted bonus from +20% to +25% *** Exhausted Bee gifted bonus from +15% to +20% *** Fire Bee movespeed from 16.1 to 16.8, attack from 2 to 4, gifted bonus from +20% to +25% *** Frosty Bee gifted bonus from +20% to +25% *** Honey Bee gained Honey Mark ability *** Rage Bee attack from 2 to 4 *** Riley Bee attack from 2 to 3 *** Shocked Bee attack from 1 to 2, gifted bonus from +15% to +20% *** Baby Bee gifted bonus from +10% to +20% *** Carpenter Bee attack from 2 to 4 *** Demon Bee attack from 4 to 6, gifted bonus from +20% to +25% *** Diamond Bee conversion amount from 820 to 1000 *** Lion Bee movespeed from 17.5 to 20.3, attack from 5 to 8, gifted ability changed from +10% bomb pollen to +2 colorless bee attack *** Shy Bee movespeed from 18.2 to 19.6 *** Bear Bee attack from 2 to 5, gifted ability changed from +40% white pollen to +5% pollen, added enhanced Bear Morph when gifted *** Cobalt Bee attack from 4 to 6, gifted bonus from +15% to +20% **** Blue Pulse scales +5% per level *** Crimson Bee attack from 4 to 6, gifted bonus from +15% to +20% **** Red Pulse scales +5% per level *** Festive Bee added +10% red pollen when gifted *** Gummy Bee attack from 1 to 3, added enhanced Glob when gifted *** Photon Bee attack from 2 to 3, added enhanced Beamstorm when gifted *** Puppy Bee movespeed from 14 to 16.1 **** Puppy Love bond per level from 5 to 10 *** Tabby Bee energy from 30 to 28, movespeed from 16.8 to 17.5, attack from 3 to 4, added enhanced Scratch when gifted **** Scratch gather amount from 16 and +0.8 per level to 7 and +1 per level *** Vicious Bee attack from 4 to 7 ** Mob health increased in general ** Accessories *** Bags in general now boost capacity and conversion rate *** Demon Mask red pollen from x1.2 to x2, bomb pollen from +30% to +50% *** Diamond Mask blue pollen from x1.2 to x2, pollen from bees from +30% to +50%, capacity from +25% to +50%, honey from tokens from +100% to +200%, ability weakens with consecutive use and resets power by converting at the hive *** Gummy Mask goo conversion from +50% to +25%, pollen from tools from +25% to +50%, added +30% pollen, ability now triggers from using Gumdrops and collecting Gummy Bee ability tokens *** Cobalt Guard capacity from +150k to +250k, blue pollen from +30% to +50%, blue bomb pollen from +5% to +10%, blue attack from +1 to +3, critical power from +50% to +100% *** Crimson Guard capacity from +150k to +250k, red pollen from +30% to +50%, red bomb pollen from +5% to +10%, red attack from +1 to +3 *** Gummy Boots goo from +10% to +20% ** Badges *** Honey Grandmaster conversion rate from x2.25 to x2.5 *** Quest badge tiers adjusted from 10/100/1,000/10,000 to 10/50/250/1,000/5,000, capacity for grandmaster tier at x2.5 *** Goo badge bonus changed to honey per pollen at +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% *** Sunflower badge bonus changed to pollen at +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% *** Dandelion badge bonus changed to instant conversion at +1%/+2%/+3%/+4%/+5% *** Pineapple badge bonus from +1%/+2%/+3%/+5%/+7% to +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% *** Cactus grandmaster badge bonus from +30% to +25% *** Rose grandmaster badge bonus from +30% to +25% *** Pine Tree grandmaster badge bonus from +30% to +25% *** Stump badge bonus from +5%/+10%/+15%/+20%/+25% to +4%/+8%/+12%/+16%/+20% * New sound effect for mobs dying |-|2019.02.01 = * Bee Bear removed from the traveling bear area * New temporary quest giver - Honey Bee (NPC): Offers scaling quests with rewards, including a temporary conversion rate bonus * Map theme returned to default * Mobs now drop rewards as tokens (except for Rogue Vicious Bee and Stump Snail) * Upon completion, quests flash in the quest menu and an audio and text alert appears * Badges earned by players are announced for the entire server |-|2018.12.25 = [ �� Beesmas Day Event: 48 hours of x2 Pollen and x2 Conversion Rate, and a few surprises! �� ] * Added boosts for 48 hours of doubled Pollen Collection and Conversion Rate ** Boosts are activated upon claiming a hive ** Boosts may be claimed any time between 12/25 and 12/29 * New items ** Festive Bean - Plants a Festive Sprout in a field ** Night Bell - Summons nighttime. A Moon Sprout and Vicious Bee are guaranteed to appear * Robux Shop adjustments ** Bear Bee discounted to 650 Robux ** Added 700 Ticket Offer, Happy Honeyday Pack, and Stocking Stuffer Pack |-|2018.12.19 = * New bee - Festive Bee: A generous bee who gives gifts to all players on your server. * New Ability Token - Festive Gift: Grants random gifts to all players on the server. * New item - Present: Give this to an NPC to earn something special. * New traveling bear - Bee Bear: Has a chain of quests that awards Presents and a Festive Bee Egg. * Science Bear contains 5 new quests * Map changed from fall theme to winter theme |-|2018.11.25 = * New bees ** Stubborn Bee - A hardheaded bee who can't be bossed around. It tells others where to go. ** Carpenter Bee - A bee with a knack for construction. It built its own body out of wood. * New Ability Tokens - marks that give boosts in an area and chain together with other nearby marks ** Pollen Mark - increases pollen gain by 50% ** Honey Mark - grants two Conversion Links that allow honey to be converted by bees like at the hives * New quest givers ** Science Bear contains 10 new quests ** Gifted Bucko Bee and Gifted Riley Bee added as new repeatable quest givers with 16 quests each with scaling difficulty ** New rare rewards for repeatable quests from Black Bear, Brown Bear, and Polar Bear * Crafting - New system for creating items from other items, accessible through the Blender. * New items ** Crafted items - Red Extract, Blue Extract, Glitter, Glue, Oil, Enzymes ** Accessories - Crimson Guard, Cobalt Guard, Honeycomb Belt, Honey Mask, Bubble Mask, Fire Mask, Diamond Mask, Demon Mask, Gummy Mask, Gummy Boots ** Magic Bean - Summons a sprout in a chosen field ** Translator - Tool for unlocking conversation with some NPCs * Map alterations ** Added additional hive column for a sixth player ** Stump Field added next to Pineapple Patch ** Magic Bean Shop added near Stump Field ** Badge Bearer's Guild expanded with Blender and new items for purchase ** Mini-shops hidden around map for buying new items ** Gummy Bear's Lair added. It can be accessed by using a Gumdrop on the Gummy Bee model on the Ticket Tent ** New leaderboards - Daily Top Honeymakers, Top Stick Bug Fighters, Top Bucko Bee Helpers, Top Riley Bee Helpers ** White Tunnel made more narrow ** General Halloween-style color scheme across map * New badges ** Stump Field badges - Grant Pollen From Tools ** Playtime badges - Grants Bee Movespeed * New mobs ** Snail - resides in the Stump Field ** Stick Bug - boss that attacks the whole server ** Stick Nymph - mob spawned by Stick Bug * Stick Bug Challenge - See how much damage everyone can do to the Stick Bug in ten minutes. * New amulets ** Shell Amulet ** Stick Bug Amulet * Robux Shop adjustments ** New temporary packs ** Sales on old passes and items * Balance changes ** Gifted Bees now do +50% attack damage ** Honey Bee gifted bonus changed to x2 Honey From Tokens ** Ninja Bee gifted bonus changed to +5% Bee Movespeed ** Baby Bee ignores mobs, does not fight ** Baby Bee gifted bonus increased from +5% Luck to +10% ** Baby Love luck bonus changed from x2 to +50% ** Bear Bee gifted bonus increased from +20% White Pollen to +40% ** Bees with at least 100k energy have unlimited energy instead ** Prices of many accessories changed to require less honey, but additional crafting materials ** Ant Challenge *** More ants able to spawn at the same time *** Amount of pollen per flower reduced *** Leaderboard reset ** Wealth Clock *** Now usable every hour *** Grants more tickets *** Grace period when leaving server to continue upon return ** Sprout *** All references to "Seedling" changed to "Sprout" *** Drops adjusted to contain fewer tickets, but more new items *** Two new types: Moon Sprout and Gummy Sprout ** "Sparkles" becomes a named mechanic and yields different rewards * Added toggle for hotkey for Stingers * New mob UI healthbar including numbers for health points * Bees no longer interrupt making tokens to attack mobs |-|2018.09.10 = * New bees ** Puppy Bee: A playful bee who loves its ball! On sale in the Ticket Tent! ** Vicious Bee: WARNING - This bee has gone rogue! Don't travel alone! * New quest givers ** Sun Bear returns with new quests for a new set of items ** Brown Bear now has a new quest every four hours rather than 16 hours ** Black Bear has new repeatable quests * New items ** Stinger: Boosts the attack of bees for a short period of time. ** Moon Charm: Special treat used as currency in purchasing a new amulet. ** Moon Amulet: Permanently boosts container space, and improves with subsequent purchases. ** Supreme Ant Amulet: Higher tier of amulet that offers some unique boosts. ** Star Jelly: Turns a bee into a random rare, epic, or legendary gifted bee. ** Boots: Gear that boost movespeed and allow pollen to be collected by moving around. ** Sprinklers: Tools that replenish pollen in the field at faster rates. * New mechanics: Day/Night Cycle, Sprouts, Sprinkler, Movement Collection * New badge tier: Grandmaster * Map alterations ** New shop: Badge Bearer's Guild ** New machines: Wealth Clock, Moon Amulet Generator, Sprout Summoner ** Honeystorm location changed slightly ** Ticket Tent shop face updated ** New tokens and codes have been hidden around the map * New mobs ** Rogue Vicious Bee: Mini-boss found in several fields that is the primary source of stingers. ** Fireflies: Non-combative mobs found only at night that reveal the location of Moon Charms. * Robux Shop adjustments ** Diamond Moon Pack, Stars and Stripes Pack, and September Star Special on sale until October 8th. * Balance changes ** Bond changes *** Some abilities now scale effects with level *** Level cap increased to 15 *** Treats now fed in increments of 1, 50, enough to reach next level, or all available. *** Bee conversion rate increase per level decreased from 25% to 10% ** Base conversion rate for all bees increased by 40% ** Reverted change in last update to boost tokens - now boost by 20% per stack instead of 15% ** Removed movespeed and jump power and reduced pollen from bees from Beekeeper's Mask and Propeller Hat *** Due to these changes, both hats have been refunded for their entire cost if bought previously ** Gummy Bee uses abilities more often ** Sparkles events are now twice as common ** Free Ant Pass Dispenser and Ant Pass drops from mobs disabled if you have 10 or more passes ** Honeystorm now spawns tickets ** Bee AI *** Bees now return to the player to spawn tokens while in combat *** Bees will lock onto enemies further away * Bug fixes ** Getting stuck in shops and unable to close the menu has been fixed ** Tunnel Bear’s tunnel has been buried under ground to be more tunnel-y ** Gates have been replaced with solid blocks to prevent abusing respawn shields |-|2018.07.11 = * New mechanics: Gifted Bees, Bond, Treats, Amulets, First Edition Bee * New container: Porcelain Port-O-Hive * New zones ** Ant Challenge, with associated Ant Passes, mobs, and amulets ** Mysterious area behind 30 Bee Gate at the top of the mountain ** Star Hall, for those with many of the new gifted bees ** White Tunnel, containing an all new boss mob * Map alterations ** Two Instant Converters added to the map, cooldown increased from 10 to 15 minutes ** Gumdrop Shop moved next to Panda Bear ** New Blueberry and Strawberry Dispenser added for Blue and Red HQ respectively ** Star Treat and Gummy Bee Egg added to the Ticket Tent ** New Treat Dispenser added for club members * New mobs: Ants, the Tunnel Bear boss ** All mobs now have a level. * New quest givers ** Mother Bear: has quests that mostly involve treats and bee levels ** Onett: endgame quests and references to something mysterious ** Panda Bear has new quests that mostly involve the new Ant Challenge ** Black Bear now awards only one quest every hour * Robux Shop adjustments ** Temporary packages Summer Treat Pack, Summer Star Pack, and Super Summer Star Pack added ** New Star Egg item added ** Bear Bee re-added ** ×2 Ticket Pass removed * Balance changes ** Boost token effectiveness nerfed from 20% to 15% ** Dandelion Badge now grants extra container space instead of instant converison ** Bee energy now saved between sessions ** Bomb base power increased to 5/9. Bonus per bomb combo reduced to 25%. ** Lifespan of most ability tokens reduced by 20%. ** Rage duration reduced to 45s from 60. Stacks up to 5 times instead of unique buffs. ** Penalty for death: field boosts removed, bees now go into a "time out" sleep for 30s. ** Flowers grow every 15s instead of 20s. Base growth amount increased to 10 from 8. ** Red and blue boost now correctly increase pollen by 15% per stack (it was previously 20% despite what it said in the description.) ** Instant Converter cooldown increased to 15 minutes, but 2 additional ones have been added to the map. ** Royal Jelly cost increment reduced to 2.5k from 5k. ** The ratio of white flowers in the "mono-colored" fields has been slightly reduced. ** Bubble wand changes: Now collects 4 pollen every 0.6s (changed from 3 pollen every 0.65s). ** Scythe changed to collect 6 (this was actually already silently there since the update that introduced the Porcelain Dipper) ** King Beetle respawns every 24 hours. ** Honey from Robux packs increased to 2.5k/80k/600k/2m from 1k/20k/120k/400k ** All monsters have new item drop pools. Gumdrop drop rate reduced. ** Increased honey from Honey Dispenser. ** Bees now lose energy every time they attack an enemy. ** Instant conversion removed from Dandelion Badge - replaced with conversion rate. ** Increased container space multiplier of the Quest Badge. ** Increased ticket drop rate for larger flowers: 25% for medium, 50% for large (small flowers still drop them slightly more often even after the change). * Quests not counted previously towards the Quest Badge now are counted * Bee AI adjusted, now more focused on attacking when mobs nearby * Various stats now listed on System Page |-|2018.06.02 = * Superheroes have came to BSS!!! A duo of bees with opposite colors but same idea, to unite bees of all colors! (Cobalt Bee and Crimson Bee) * New Pollen Collectors: Clippers, Electro-Magnet, and Porcelain Dipper * New accessories: Belt Pocket * New Badges: Goo Badge, Quest Badge and Ability Token Badge, all these increase container size * Black Bear has a repeatable pool of quests. * Badges now gives more tickets, from (1-5-10-25) to (5-10-15-25) |-|2018.05.26 = * Gummy Invasion! New traveling bear called Gummy Bear, gumdrops, goo, and Gummy Bee * Memorial Day Deal pack in the Robux store * Honeystorm can now be generated randomly * Balancing changes ** Bees gather rate buffed (Basic Bee went from 8 to 10, other bees increased proportionally), bombs nerfed to compensate (all bombs collect one less pollen per tile) ** Royal Jelly prices go up by less (5,000 instead of 10,000) but the cap is higher (1,000,000 instead of 500,000) ** Max hive slots increased to 50; price formula for slots 41-50 is different than 26-40, but it still goes up astronomically * Bug fixes ** Token Link now properly triggers Scratch at the right location ** Quest log now properly extends scroll bar when a new quest is added ** Mountain Top Field entrance raised to stop Bear Morph from allowing you entry |-|2018.05.18 = * Promo Codes * Ticket Changes: ** Brown Bear now gives a ticket with every quest. ** Bees now produce honey ~20% faster. ** Tickets now drop from mobs and flowers more often. * Belts are now purchasable in shops for Honey * You can mute the game music in the "System" menu * Bug fixes * Fixed Tabby Love to stack up to 1000. |-|2018.05.12 = * New Bee (Tabby Bee) * Badges * 500 Ticket Gamepass * Double Ticket Chance Gamepass * Brown Bear quests increase in difficulty and give 1 ticket at 25 bees, 2 tickets at 30 bees. * Spit * Bug involving bees with multiple abilities has been fixed * Wall behind Noob Shop extended to cover the roof * Mysterious green cog added to roof of Noob Shop for unknown purpose(Strange grey structure underneath green cog) |-|2018.05.07 = * Auto-click by holding down mouse button * Other players' tokens are now transparent * Ticket drop rates doubled * Photon Bee Beamstorm doubled * Sun Bear length extended about 3 days * Wall behind Mountain Top Field made taller * Fixed holes in the wall |-|2018.04.27 = * 4 New Bees (Looker Bee - Commander Bee - Music Bee - Photon Bee) * Sun Bear * Guards * Belt Bags * New Currency (Tickets) * Ticket Tent * Ticket Shop * Royal Jelly Dispenser * Instant Converter * 5 Science Bear quests * 6 Polar Bear quests * Fields Boosters * Bees made to move faster when far away from owner * Bug Fixes |-|2018.04.10 = * Bug Fixes * 20 Black Bear quests for Diamond Egg * Hive Expansions * Hats |-|2018.03.23 = * Game released Category:Gameplay